


Isle of flightless birds

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Series: TWENTY ONE PILOTS SONG FICS [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: Josh and Tyler have a bub. It’s cute, I promise.





	Isle of flightless birds

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like mpreg, don’t read.

Josh was frozen as he stared down at the test in his hand. “No, no, this isn’t possible! This shouldn’t be happening!” He whispered to himself. “I’m a guy, I can’t get pregnant!” The two little lines on the test told him otherwise. “Josh, honey, are you alright?” Josh hears his moms voice through the bathroom door. “Y-Yes.” He curses himself for stuttering. “Alright, I’m coming in.” The door opens and Laura sees her son sitting on the floor with the pregnancy test. “Oh, baby, it’s okay.” She goes to him, pulling him into her arms. “Mom, I can’t have a kid! What will Tyler think? I’m a freak mom!” He bursts into tears. “No, hey, hey, baby, it’s okay. You’re not a freak, sweetie. Tyler loves you, he’ll understand. Baby, look at me.” Josh looks up reluctantly. “I love you, and so does Tyler. Tyler will be here for you, every step of the way. I promise.” Laura plants a kiss against her sons forehead. “Now, can you come out and have some lunch? Please?” Josh nods, and laura pulls him to him feet. 

Tyler comes around a few hours later. He kisses josh quickly. “Hey babe.” He smiles. He notices josh isn’t smiling, and his own smile quickly drops. “What’s wrong, love?” Josh frowns. “Nothings wrong. Just tired.” He says, and he really is. At least now he knows why. “Okay...” Tyler says, not fully believing him. “Want to watch a movie?” Josh suggests, and Tyler goes along with it. 

Halfway through the movie they give up on the movie and Tyler starts kissing Josh’s jaw. “Tyler, I can’t. I’m sorry but I can’t.” Tyler pulls back, worry plastered all over his face. “Babe?” He questions quietly. He puts his hands on Josh’s face. “Hey, look at me please.” He turns his face to look him in the eye. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Josh shakes his head and tries to wiggle away. “Josh. Look at me.” He hates being firm with josh, but he needs to be able to look after him. “No.” Josh sounds so broken, and it breaks Tyler’s heart. “Baby boy, please look at me.” Josh reluctantly looks up from his hands, and his eyes are pooling with tears. “What’s wrong, baby?” Josh shakes his head. “I-I can’t tell you, a-a-and I’m sorry, but I can’t, because I don’t know if you’d stay, and I’m a freak and I’M SORRY!” he wails. Tyler internally curses himself. He reaches out and pulls Josh into his lap. “Hey, babe, no, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.” Josh buries his face in Tyler’s shoulder. He mumbles something, and Tyler has to pull him away. “What was that, bubs?”   
“Want my mom.” He mumbles and buries his face again. Tyler grabs his phone and sends a quick message to Laura. A moment later, she’s downstairs, and by her sons side. “Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” She pulls him away from Tyler and into her own lap. Josh glances at Tyler, then back at Laura, and she suddenly understands. She gives Tyler the mom look, and nods her head at the door. “We need a moment. I’ll come get you when we’re done.” Tyler swallows hard, then nods and leaves. 

“Joshie, son, what’s wrong? So you feel sick?” Josh shakes his head. “Did Tyler say something rude?” Her eyes glint with protectiveness for a moment. “No, no, no. He, uhm, he started kissing my jaw, but, I can’t, momma. I don’t want this, I can’t have this. If Tyler finds out, he’s going to leave me, it’s inevitable.” He sobs. “Listen to me, bubs. You are going to do this, because you’re Josh Dun, and none of us Duns give up, got it? And Tyler, he’ll understand. Don’t let your anxiety get in the way. You need to tell him, bubby. I will stay with you while you tell him. Just, please. For me. I can’t stand seeing you like this, Joshie.” Josh sobs again, and hugs his mother. “O-okay, ma. But please, don’t leave me.” His face is all worry. “Of course not, honey.” She stands, and goes to the door. She opens it, and calls Tyler back in. “Sit, over there. Right now.” She puts on the scary mom voice, and Tyler runs straight to josh. “Babe, hey, you okay?”   
“He’s fine.”  
“Yeah, I-I’m okay, babe.”  
Tyler lets a relieved sigh out. “But I do have something to tell you.” Josh takes Tyler’s hand, and holds it tightly. “Um. I don’t know how to do this. Um, baby, you, me, dad’s, uh, I don’t know how?” He lets the words flow, then clamps his hand over his mouth. “Oh fuck, shit. Please don’t go, stay, please, I love you, I’m sorry, I’ll get rid of it, just stay, PLEASE.” Tyler looks shocked, and heartbroken. “Bub, no. You’re not getting rid of the baby, our baby. I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me. This baby is going to be the most spoilt baby the world will ever see. We are going to love the little boy, or little girl, with all the love we have in our hearts. Okay? I love you.” Josh smiles, then promptly bursts into tears. Tyler glances at Laura, stricken. She nods towards Josh. “His hormones are going to be higher than usual.”  
“I-I’m sorry tyler, I don’t mean to be like this.”  
“Hey, bubs, it’s okay. I love you all the same.”  
“O-okay.”

Two months later, and Josh is starting to show. “Tyler, my pants don’t fit properly anymore.” Tyler walks over and pulls the pants away from Josh. “Babe, it’s because of Bub. I’ll take you to the shops and buy you some new ones, but for now, here. We’re these.” He passes him a pair of sweats. Josh sighs. “Why does this have to happen?” He asks, eyes tearing up. “Because, you are having our little Bub, and they’re going to grow, and they need to grow to be beautiful just like you, okay hun?” Tyler replies. Josh nods miserably.

Another two months later, and Josh is really showing. His shirts have stretched and stopped fitting, he’s needed to get maternity clothing and his emotions have been high. He’s been having bad cravings and bad morning sickness. He sits by the toilet, Tyler rubbing his back, and holding his hand every time his stomach turns again. “I’m sorry.” He keeps uttering. “It’s okay, babe. This isn’t your fault.”

Three months later, and the due date is in three weeks. They’ve decided not to find out the gender, instead going for a surprise. They have been going through names though. “I think Mackenzie is a nice name.” Tyler hums in response. “I like grace. Grace McKenzie Dun.” Josh nods. “That’s a good one.” He rubs his belly. “What do you think, bubby?” Tyler smiles. “Or for boys, Alexander James Dun. I think that’s a good one. What do you reckon, bubbles?” Tyler thinks that Josh is going to be a great dad. He tells him so. “Yeah?” Josh smiles. He rubs his stomach. “I hope so. I already love this little bean and I haven’t even met them.” He states, then gasps, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. “Cramps?” Tyler asks, worried. Josh nods, then shakes his head. “No. Nope, not cramps.” Tylers eyes widen. “Um, is it, you know, the baby?” Tyler asks, and josh hisses through his teeth and nods. “I’m calling an ambulance.” Tyler states, and josh reaches out and stops him. “No. Call Jenna. She can help.” Tyler nods and presses on her contact. “Hey, Ty. What’s up?” She answers. “Hey Jen. Um, we need a lift to the hospital, like, right now? How quickly can you get here?” He hears a gasp, and then she’s yelling that she’s on her way and hanging up. Tyler manages to get josh to his feet, looping his arm around him and helping him walk to the front door. Jenna pulls up and they climb in. 

Six hours later, Josh is holding a gorgeous baby girl in his arms. There’s a nurse, requesting a name. Tyler goes to answer, but josh butts in. “Alexis McKenzie Dun. Sorry, Ty, but she’s just not a Grace.” Jenna is sitting in the corner, dozing. Tyler shakes her awake. “Hey, Jen, meet Alexis.” Her eyes spring open and she gasps. “She’s beautiful... are you proud, Josh?” Josh nods sleepily. “Oh hun, you must be tired. Can I take her for a cuddle?” Josh nods. Jenna takes her and sits back down, making little cooing noises at the baby girl.   
“You, bubby, are going to be so loved.”

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride, hey. This took me like, two months to write, and another month to edit. So, ideas? Comments? Kudos? What do you think?  
> Tell me, what do you guys think of homework?


End file.
